


Эстет

by Serenada_san



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За что можно убить Волдеморта?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эстет

**Author's Note:**

> Еще один "архивный" фик 2006 года.   
> "Мой первый фанфик" (с) по ГП

***

Все ждут, что я убью его. Ждут и хотят. Надеются и верят. Все. Абсолютно. Кроме разве что его приспешников… Хотя и среди них наверняка есть те, кто забывает помолиться за здоровьице Темного Лорда перед сном. Я от большинства стараюсь не отставать и тоже очень рассчитываю на то, что в решающей битве на землю упадет его остывающий труп, а не мой. К мысли о предстоящем убийстве меня приучили уже давно, так что я привык думать об этом с долей иронии. Чтобы умом не тронуться ненароком. А окружающие мне в этом старательно помогают. У них для меня припасен целый список причин, по которым я должен избавить всех от такой неприятности в лице Волдеморта. Выучить было нетрудно: он чудовище, психопат, садист и убийца, который может уничтожить магический мир просто из прихоти. Разумеется, я со всем этим согласен. Но у меня есть еще одна причина, по которой я хочу встретиться со своим старым знакомым с глазу на глаз… снова. Думаю, подслушай кто мои мысли, я бы в тот же день оказался на койке в Святом Мунго, а волшебное сообщество в спешном порядке начало бы поиски нового спасителя. Но никто не знает, и всем живется спокойно… Я бы мог рассказать тебе – тебе одному – только сомневаюсь, что ты бы обрадовался этому больше, чем остальные. С другой стороны, тебя это не особенно касается. И уж конечно я не буду спрашивать у тебя разрешения на свои мысли.   
Ты гаденыш. Больше чем уверен, что ты не способен этого признать, но это и не нужно: вся школа и так знает. Маленький избалованный паршивец. Самовлюбленный, ехидный, изворотливый хорек. И продолжать в том же духе можно еще долго. Странно, но некоторые прощают тебе все это. Еще более странно то, что в числе этих некоторых оказался я. В этом месте можешь начинать смеяться. Хотя нет… ты же предпочитаешь просто усмехаться, да? Ну, как хочешь. Я не знаю, почему другие умудряются не обращать внимания на большинство твоих недостатков, но, по крайней мере, для себя я этот вопрос прояснил. Да, ты гаденыш…  
Но ты – прекрасен. 

Раньше я не понимал этого. Раньше я видел тебя таким, какой ты есть. И жизнь была гораздо проще. А потом… Может, ты изменился, повзрослев. Может, я как-то вдруг лишился рассудка. Просто увидел тебя, задумчиво щурящегося на назойливый солнечный луч, – и попал в кошмар.   
В детстве меня окружало безобразие. Отвратительно толстые дядя Вернон и Дадли, вечно кривящаяся от омерзения при виде меня тетя Петуния; рваные, растянутые и застиранные вещи, доставшиеся мне от кузена, его же сломанные игрушки. Серость, уныние и тоска. А потом я попал в Хогвартс. Его красота и величие ошеломили меня, и с тех пор все прекрасное вызывает во мне неизменный восторг и трепет. Я не хотел, чтобы под определение «прекрасного» попал и ты. Я, правда, не хотел.   
Это длится уже год, и в течение всего этого времени я столько смотрел на тебя, что, кажется, смогу нарисовать с закрытыми глазами. Серебряный принц. Ледяной принц. Олицетворение изящества и грации. Самому себе я могу признаться: я болен тобой. Я тобой отравлен. Покорен, как ценитель искусства преклоняется перед поразившим его полотном или скульптурой. Эстет, которого красота убивает.

Иногда я так злюсь на себя за все эти мысли, что голова начинает раскалываться, как будто по ней молотом бьют. И тогда я представляю, что весь ты сделан из мягкого, податливого пластилина. Будь это так, я бы схватил тебя обеими руками, смял, уничтожая лживое тело, скатал бы в огромный безликий комок, а потом вылепил бы то, чем ты являешься на самом деле. Вылепил бы настоящего тебя. И все перестали бы обманываться на твой счет, а в первую очередь – я.  
Обычно на этой мысли вся злость покидает меня, оставляя после себя только горький привкус обреченности, а я в очередной раз болезненно четко осознаю, что никогда не смогу освободиться от тебя. Потому что ты не пластилиновый, и твое тело – не холодная аморфная масса, меняющая форму под чьими-то пальцами. Оно теплое, стройное и гибкое… Иногда я так хочу ненавидеть тебя – и не могу. Почему я не могу ненавидеть? Господи, почему я не могу? Мне кажется, что я имею право хотя бы на это, но вот воспользоваться им не получается.   
Никогда раньше не думал, что во мне есть мазохистские наклонности, но недавно выяснил, что я себя недооценивал. Да, только мазохист может часами изводить себя одним и тем же вопросом: как много ты помнишь? И помнишь ли вообще хоть что-нибудь из того вечера? Когда ты дал мне попробовать тебя. Со-бла-го-во-лил. Снизошел до меня, оторвав зад от своего позолоченного трона. Я знаю, что ты был пьян тогда. Знаю, насколько ты был пьян. Я не обманываю себя на этот счет. Я тоже не мог похвастать абсолютной трезвостью. Но когда ты, случайно столкнувшись со мной, посреди всеобщего веселья и пофигизма потащил меня куда-то за руку, я прекрасно понимал, что происходит. В отличие от тебя. Я знаю, что должен был уйти, но у меня не хватило ни желания, ни силы воли. Соблазн прикоснуться к тебе, почувствовать тебя оказался слишком велик. Не помню, где мы умудрились найти какую-то горизонтальную поверхность, зато твои хриплые стоны, срывавшиеся с припухших от поцелуев губ, навсегда вколотились в мою память, словно их выжгли там огнем. Твои руки и плечи, твоя беззащитная шея… Это было почти невыносимо. Невыносимо прекрасно… Как ты сам. Я не могу выразить словами, как мне хотелось остаться там, с тобой. Но я был слишком трезв, чтобы сделать такую глупость. Слишком хорошо понимал, что ты можешь сказать мне, когда начнешь, наконец, адекватно воспринимать реальность. Наверное, я бы даже Аваде Кедавре не удивился, будь у тебя с собой палочка. Иллюзии – это, конечно, хорошо, вот только поддаваться им бывает очень опасно. И поэтому я ушел.

Все говорят, что надежда умирает последней. Убедился: да, последней. В конвульсиях. Я думал, что готов, но это все равно оказалось очень больно: на следующий день пытаться поймать твой равнодушный взгляд. Это было бесполезно. А когда ты будничным тоном бросил мне какое-то оскорбление, мне захотелось придушить тебя. Наверное, ты действительно ничего не помнишь. Хотя не сомневаюсь, что багровые отметины на твоей белоснежной шейке тебя весьма удивили.   
Мне было плохо, но я понимал, что это расплата за слабость. За преступление. Забавно, но я чувствовал себя преступником. По отношению к тебе и к себе. Грязным обманщиком, который получил то, что ему не полагалось. В какой-то момент, сходя с ума от тупой боли, которая чернилами разлилась по душе, я начал думать, что все происходящее справедливо и правильно. Словно я без разрешения ворвался в святилище развратного, жестокого, но прекрасного божества. Его можно ненавидеть, им можно восхищаться, но его нельзя трогать. А я – дотронулся. Обжегся. И теперь несу кару за свой сладкий грех. Эти мысли переливались сумасшествием, и я попытался избавиться от них... Кажется, получилось плохо.   
Нельзя любить в человеке только внешность. Это нелепо и неправильно. Напоминает любовь Пигмалиона к бездушной Галатее. Но его еще можно было понять: он влюбился в свое творение. А я… Я не могу найти для себя оправдания, как не могу любить твою душу. Ты – мое солнце, Драко. И когда мы через два месяца окончим школу, я погружусь в вечные сумерки. Это неотвратимо и предсказуемо, как смена времен года.   
Но пока ты рядом со мной, и я смотрю на тебя. Я бы мог смотреть вечно, но вечности у меня нет. У меня вообще ничего нет. Только твоя холодная красота на два месяца. Ты склонился над пергаментом и что-то пишешь. В тебе невозможно заметить ни единого недостатка, ты совершенен – от ухоженных волос до красивых складок мантии. Но я знаю об одном изъяне. Черная черепушка с выползающей изо рта змеей. Чудовищное уродство, оскверняющее алебастр твоей кожи. Это сделал он. Это Волдеморт изувечил твою красоту, раньше старости, безо всякого на то права.  
И вот за это – слышишь? – я его убью.


End file.
